


Nomeolvides

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Nomeolvides

Despierto y no estás.

Recuerdo que estabas a mi lado, me sonreías y ambos dormíamos en paz, uno a lado del otro, pero ya no estabas. Después de mi largo descanso, me encontré solo en esta oscuridad.

“¿Acaso que estuvieras aquí fue un sueño de mi corazón?”

Lloré, sin saber porque. En realidad no sabía porque podía llorar, hace tiempo que mis lágrimas debieron de haberse secado, pero ahí estaba yo, llorando en la oscuridad, e implorando por escucharte decir mi nombre. Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que me encontrarás.

Espere...

Espere a que volvieras...

Espere volverte a escuchar decir mi nombre...

Espere...

“¿A quién esperaba?”

Me di cuenta que no todos mis recuerdos estaban conmigo, no podía recordar a quien estaba esperando. Y poco a poco mis recuerdos se fueron esfumando como el humo: tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu nombre. Todo momento contigo los estaba olvidado, pero no quería olvidar porque si lo hacía, entonces no podía explicar porque seguía aquí. No podía olvidarte porque si lo hacía, no habría lugar donde pertenecer. El único recuerdo que me quedaba era la melodía que cantaba contigo, así que canté y seguí cantando, esperando que escucharas que te llamaba a pesar de no recordar tu nombre.

Seguí cantando, y comencé a caminar sin rumbo en la oscuridad de la noche, esperando que mi voz llegara más lejos pero en algún punto olvidé de dónde venía y a dónde iba. Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, solo sentía que si seguía cantando aquella melodía, alguien vendría y llamaría a mi nombre.

“Por favor, di mi nombre”

Mire colina hacia arriba, y sin saber el porqué ese lugar me causaba un sentimiento extraño, caminé a esa dirección. Intenté seguir cantando, pero después de todo había olvidado cuál era la melodía.

En silencio llegué a lo alto de aquella colina, y como si fuera un mensaje, la bellas flores pequeñas con pétalos azules y cierto toque amarillento en el centro que adornaban la lápida de ahí, me dieron a entender que la persona que se encontraba bajo de esa lápida, durmiendo, era yo.

“Esa era mi lápida.”

**Huang Renjun descansaba ahí**

¿Cómo lo sabía? No lo sabía, solo lo sentía. Y entonces un vago recuerdo vino a mi o eso era lo que quería creer, un recuerdo donde alguien, quien sostenía aquellas hermosas flores, me besaba mientras yo dormía en mi largo descanso, susurrando palabras de amor. Palabras que llenaba todo mi ser porque las decía esa persona, eran palabras que podían llenarme de paz.

“¿Serán palabras que anhelaba mi corazón escuchar?”

Y de nuevo las lágrimas caen, pero sin mis recuerdos, no sabía cuál era la razón de mi llanto. Tal vez eran por la ironía de mi situación.

“Nomeolvides”

Ese era el nombre de las flores que rodeaban la lápida pero a pesar de todo, había olvidado a quien me las traía. Y por querer recordar, ahora mi alma nunca podría descansar sino hasta que volvieras a decir mi nombre.

“Por favor, di mi nombre.  
Por favor, llama a mi alma desde  
el corazón”


End file.
